Joshua
by AngelsColonel
Summary: The story of a bondsman's last laugh.


            Joshua lay on the small bunk he'd been allotted.  It had been so long since the Wolves had taken him that even he had trouble remembering what his last name was.  Joshua was a jump drive technician, and he'd been captured aboard an Invader-class jumpship early in the invasion.  Since anyone with knowledge of a Kearny-Fuchida drive was of value, the Wolves had fastened a white cord around his wrist and declared him a 'bondsman'.  He had originally been assigned to the very vessel he'd been captured in, so his newfound position changed little in his daily life.  But after a few months, he had been transferred to the _Bared Fang_, a _Vincent_-class warship.  A reward for loyal service, he'd been told.

            Now he simply lay there, staring at the offensive white cord, contemplating exactly what it meant.

            Bondsman.

            It was an honor, they had told him.  He snorted in disgust, but at what particularly, he didn't know.  The Wolves?  His 'reward'?  The cord, or perhaps even himself?  _So this is what it's like to be a traitor, he thought.  The door to the barracks slid open.  He turned and saw a Clanner that he'd come to be friends with over the past few weeks he'd served on the __Bared Fang.  Stephan served on the bridge as a sensor technician.  He came over and sat on a bed across from Joshua's bunk.  __Have I really been lying here that long?  If Stephan is off-duty, then that means my shift is near.  Eight hours spent lying here staring at this stupid bit of rope._

            "An exciting day for you, Joshua, quiaff?" Stephan asked after a moment or two.

            Joshua roused himself and sat up.  "What makes you say that, Stephan?"

            "The star captain just announced that we will be traveling back to Strana Mechty, the Clan's homeworld.  We will jump soon, which means that you will be on duty when we begin our journey."  Joshua simply grunted.  "Are you not excited?"

            "Neg.  I am too tired to be excited about anything right now, Stephan," he replied, then felt a stab of white hot anger at himself.  _Not too tired to talk like a proper Clanner, now, are you?_  He stood.  "I'd better go get ready for my duty shift, then, shouldn't I?"  He felt somewhat better when Stephan grimaced at his use of contractions, but then he felt guilty as well.  _I have well and truly lost it._

            Several hours later, Joshua floated in the ship's spine along with the Master Drive Technician, Dennis.  He didn't like Dennis at all, and the feeling was mutual.  Dennis resented the fact that he had been saddled with Joshua when his previous assistant drive tech had died in an accident.  The pair of them were doing routine maintenance and checks of the drive.  The drive components were very particular, as Dennis was fond of telling him while going over everything that Joshua had just completed.  Everything had to be perfect or they risked a misjump.  Now there's a thought.  If only that bastard Dennis weren't around I could make it so this ship never went anywhere again.  

They had orders to report the completion of their duties as soon as they were finished so that the ship could begin the long journey home.  They had given the star captain a projected completion time, and as they neared it two tones sounded from the speaker mounted above the core access hatch.  The door itself stood open, one of the safeguards to keep the ship from jumping while technicians were in the spine.  The double note signified a ship-wide announcement, and the star captain's voice followed.

"Wolves, today we take the first step of many back home.  Never think that we run, for we will return, and sink our teeth into the soft flesh of the Inner Sphere once more.  The Bloodnamed must return to elect a new ilKhan, a new leader to realize the dream of the great Kerenksy."  As he listened to the voice, Joshua drifted over to his tool kit.  He drew from it the largest wrench he had.  The star captain's voice continued.  "For many of you this will be your first time to Strana Mechty, the jewel of the Clans."  Joshua drifted towards Dennis, who listened raptly to the star captain's words and wasn't paying his charge any attention.  "Our drives are charged, and we will jump shortly.  That is all."

Dennis began to turn.  "A greater honor than you deserve, bonds -"  His eyes widened and focused on the wrench as it sped towards his face.  It collided with a meaty crunch.  Joshua struck again and again until the Master Technician's face was a mushy pulp.  He drifted over to the hatch and closed it, then locked the door from the inside.  Retrieving Dennis' keycard, he went to the terminal.  With the Master Tech's card he had full access to the drive's computer controls.  A few keystrokes deactivated a small portion of the diagnostics that continually monitored the delicate drive core.  He drifted up to the drive and made a small, seemingly insignificant adjustment, then keyed his communicator.

"Bridge, we are ready for jump."

"Who is this?"

"Technician Joshua."  A drop of blood floated past his face in the null gravity.  "Master Technician Dennis is busy and allowed me the honor of reporting, as this will be my first trip to the homeworlds.  The drive is green."

"Very well, Tech Joshua.  Green, confirmed."

He turned off his communicator, and could imagine the information being relayed on the bridge and the ensuing command to jump.  A minute later the blaring jump klaxon sounded, followed by the jump countdown tones.

_Bong._

Stephan's face appeared in the access hatchway.  Joshua waved to him.

_Bong._

Stephan's eyes widened at the sight of the Master Technician's body.

_Bong._

Stephan tried the hatch, then clawed for his communicator when it wouldn't budge.  Joshua smiled.  _I remember now.  My name is Joshua Michael Solomon_. 

_Bong._

With tear-filled eyes, Joshua began to laugh.  Over his laughter, ringing through the hollow spine, he could hear Stephan shouting into his communicator to abort the jump.  Joshua laughed harder.

_Bong._

Nothingness.


End file.
